Ashes of Eden
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome moves to Karakura Town, about a half hour drive from Tokyo, after her mother realizes that her current school isn't helping her. Kagome moves in with Kisuke Urahara, an old friend of her mothers, and attends Karakura High School. Being shoved into a town where many people are spiritually aware, as well as living with Kisuke, has Kagome struggling to keep her secrets hidden.


**Author's Note: Yeah, I started a new story... It kind of popped into my head a while back. I didn't really do anything about it until recently. Please read the note at the bottom.**

 **P.S.: Kagome fell down the well when she was 14 and finished her quest when she was 16. Also, unlike Kagome, Sota is only 3/4 yokai.**

 **Warnings: None so far**

 **Genres: Fantasy, Action, Adventure, Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Ichigo K.]**

 **Summary: Kagome moves to Karakura Town, about a half hour drive from Tokyo, after her mother realizes that her current school isn't helping her. Kagome moves in with Kisuke Urahara, an old friend of her mothers, and attends Karakura High School. Being shoved into a town where many people are spiritually aware, as well as living with Kisuke, has Kagome struggling to keep her secrets hidden.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.**

 **Ashes of Eden**

 **Second Chance**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome yawns, revealing a fang. Staring at the enraged hollow before her in boredom, she sidesteps its attack _. 'This is pathetic and more than a little sad,'_ Kagome thinks as she dodges another attack. ' _I had hoped this would provide me with at least a little bit of stimulus. I guess I'm used to yokai and other strong oppenents from the fuedal era so everything here seems weak and lackluster in comparison. Then again, Sesshomaru and Shippo are still around so I can always spar with one of them if I ever get too bored.'_ Rapidly growing bored of the weak hollow, she quickly slashes through its mask.

She quickly heads home, not wanting to miss the news her mother has for the family. Glaring down at her high school uniform, Kagome sourly thinks, ' _Here I thought my junior high uniform was bad. How in the hell can this pathetic scrap constitute as a skirt and be considered an appropriate school uniform is beyond me.'_

Arriving at the shrine, Kagome glances around her before speeding up the steps. She walks inside as she calls out. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home!"

"Ah, Kagome dear, did you run into some trouble?" Her mother's voice drifts from the living room. Kagome leans down, slipping her shoes off.

"Yeah, I got sidetracked by killing a few hollows on the way home," She replies as she plops down on the couch by Sota. "What's up runt? How's your training going?" Kagome asks as she ruffles his hair. Sota scowls, batting her hands away.

"I'm still having trouble with controlling my yokai ablities but I'm doing really well with my reiki. I'm making steady progress with my soul reaper abilities. I still don't know the name of my zanpakuto but I can summon it now. I can also do a few lower level Kidos," Sota proudly declares, puffing up his chest. Kagome chuckles.

"Good work squirt."

"Kagome," Mitsi, Kagome's mother, says. "I've decided to have you transfer over to Karakura High School. Your teachers in junior high as well as your current teachers treat you differently from the rest of the students. At your new school, no one will know you so you can have a fresh start." Mitsi chuckles, seeing the panicked expression on her daughter's face. "Don't worry. Karakura Town is only a thirty minute drive fron Tokyo. You'll be able to come see us and your feudal era friends whenever. Anyway, you'll be staying with Kisuke. You remember Kisuke?" Kagome groans.

"You mean the crazy scientist who tried to experiment on me the first time he met me?" Kagome dryly asks. "How could I forget?"

"He did apologize," Mitsi replies. Kagome grins.

"Only after we both beat the crap out of him, you more so than me since I was only like three or four. I wonder if he still has the scars from me shredding and biting his legs," Kagome muses. Mitsi chuckles.

"Anyway, don't forget to come by every Wednesday and Friday for your training. Also, make sure you call!" Mitsi says.

"I know mom." Kagome hugs her family. "Thank you. I need to let Shippo and Sesshomaru know as well as Sango and the others."

* * *

Kagome looks at Urahara's Shop, shaking her head. "I swear, if he doesn't fix the place up, I will. It looks old and neglected," Kagome grumbles as she walks through the doors.

"How may I help y—Oh Kagome! What a pleasant surprise!" Kisuke exclaims, a nervous undertone in his voice. Kagome blankly looks at him.

"You forgot I was coming, didn't you?" Kagome asks. Kisuke flinches and covers his face with his fan.

"N-not at all!" He says, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Kisuke," Kagome starts. "You're a horrible liar. You're also an idiot. My mother called yesterday and talked to you about this." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Dumbass."

"Woah, who's the girl that's making the lazy boss quake in his boots?" Jinta asks.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. You are?" She says, quirking an expectant brow at Jinta and Ururu.

"The redhead is Jinta and the girl is Ururu. You'll be down the hall from Ururu," Kisuke answers. Kagome nods.

"It was nice meeting you two. It's good to see you again Tessai," Kagome says, smiling before grabbing her suitcase and backpack. "Which room?"

"Follow me," Ururu says softly. Kagome flashes the girl a bright smile and follows behing her.

"Thanks Ururu," Kagome says before the girl leaves. Ururu nods. Closing the door, Kagome eyes the room critically. "At least it's not pink or decrepit looking." The walls are a deep forest green. The bedspread is blue and black with four fluffy pillows at the top. A dresser stands to the left of the bed. A deep mahagoney desk is situated off to the right of the bed. A decent flat screen TV sits on another, slightly smaller dresser. Two windows allow a decent amount of light into the room. Dark purple curtains are drawn open to allow light to filter into the room.

The carpet in the room is a soft, plush royal blue. Walking over to the two doors, she pulls them open. A spacious closet greets her. Turning her head, she walks over to the other door in her room. Opening it, she smiles when she sees a nice bathroom.

Kagome quickly unpacks her suitcase and bookbag, placing her belongings in the room. Looking at the time on her phone, Kagome frowns. "Wow, it's already pass 9?" She grabs a set of pajamas and enters her bathroom. Grabbing one of the large, fluffy towels, Kagome smiles.

After her quick fifteen minute shower, Kagome steps out of the bathroom, lightly towelling her hair. Brushing all of the knots out, Kagome runs her fingers through her long tresses. She blows her silver bangs out of her eyes before loosely braiding her blue-black and red hair. Settling under the comforter, Kagome sighs in bliss. She quickly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Kagome walks downstairs, spotting Kisuke. "Did you get my uniform?" She asks. He nods. He points to the uniform. Kagome glances at it, taking in the white shirt with a red bow tie, the gray blazer, and grey skirt.

"Well, it's a lot better than my junior high uniform as well as my high school uniform," Kagome announces. Taking the uniform, she heads back to her room to get dressed. A few minutes later, Kagome heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Eating her breakfast quickly, she looks at the time. "Kisuke, I made enough for everyone to have some! I'll see you later after school!" Kagome calls out as she rushes out the door.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I dunno how long this is gonna be or how long each chapter will be. Some might be short, others long, it just depends I guess. Kagome's mother is a full yokai. Kagome's father is a shinigami.**

 **Word Count: 1,364**

 **~Read, revuew, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
